KURSED THE WALL (lado B)
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Kursed al fin desato su poder, todo el sistema lylat y sus alrededores estan en peligro...podra fox mclaud y todo el equipo acabar contra la ira y sed de venganza y sangre de kursed? basado por el disco de pink floyd the wall les presento kursed the wall. Disclaimer star fox y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a nintendo the wall a pink floyd todos los derechos reservados
1. HEY YOU

**KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**(Autor): Antes que nada les doy las gracias a todos por seguir este trabajo, nunca crei que seria bueno en verdad muchas gracias**

**Actuaciòn especial de: metallix **

**Capitulo 1: HEY TU (hey you)**

**2 semanas despues del ataque...**

Han pasado 2 semanas despues de que una malevola y spicopata kursed atentara contra corneria city y de desaparecer a todo el equipo star fox, fox mclaud llevo a kursed al sector Y para culminar la batalla que ellos habian empezado en tierra y de esta pelea salio ganando fox con la ayuda de su hijo , pero tubo que pagar un precio muy alto la muerte de rob y la destrucciòn del great fox. Kursed que se encontraba inconciente reacciono por un par de segundos y vio a alguien parado adelante de ella y sintio como varias manos que la dirijieròn al halcòn, el halcòn logro escapar pero se veria afectado por la explociòn del great fox y dirijiendose a un agujero negro (la famosa zona warp) , todos en corneria creen que esta muerta...pero no es asi

-al fin esta acabado el muro- decia la voz de un extraño hombre

-ahora llevala donde acordamos- decia otra voz de una mujer ahora

estas palabras hizo que despertara kursed del desmayo que sufrio, incorporandose de la camilla donde se encontraba y viendo por todos lados, se levanta y empieza a caminar por los pasillos del halcòn. Mientras ella caminaba hiba recordando aquella feroz y salvaje batalla que tubo contra fox en el sector Y...

-por poco- decia kursed conteniendo la ira - por poco te mando a lo mas profundo del infierno- y da un golpe fuerte en la pared.

Kursed continuaba caminando y estaba tratando de rocardar de aquel o aquella persona que vio en el great fox y la salvo de la destrucciòn de esta ...

-quien?, quien fue?- se preguntaba kursed con la cabeza abajo y viendose los bendajes que traia y vio el logo que traia en el brazo dejando escapar una pequeña risa

Siguio caminando y topo con la puerta de la cabina, la abrio llevandose una sorpresa...

-quien eres tu?- preguntaba kursed y se retorcia tantito por sus heridas agarrandose la parte de sus costillas

-tus heridas y lesiones aun no sanan mi lady, necesita reposar un poco mas- respondia una voz robotica

kursed se asombro por que nisiquiera volteo a verla y mas cuando le dijo mi lady

-muestrate es una orden- decia kursed con autoridad

el asiento se volteo y el robot se paro Media 2.00 metros, su torso mostraba un blindaje bastante fuerte, y sus brazos eran bastante anchos, en comparación con sus piernas que parecían bastante delgadas como para soportar el peso de la parte superior del cuerpo. Tenía los ojos amarillos, su boca, si es que se le pudiera llamar así, se iluminaba al hablar y en su pecho tenia el logo de los martillo al igual que en el brazo izquierdo ...

-quien eres tu? preguntaba kursed

-me llamo metallix mi lady- hacia el saludo nazi y luego se arrodillaba

-que haces en mi nave?- preguntaba kursed

-la llevo a casa para que se prepare mi lady- se volvia a sentar en el asiento del mando

-tu me sacaste de la nave?-

-asi es mi lady junto con dos generales que me pidieròn que no revelara sus identitades-

kursed sintio curiosidad por esos dos generales, tal vez eran aquellas manos, hiba a preguntar pero luego penso, se trataba de roger y de freddie

-me llevaras a arboira?-

-negativo mi lady, la llevare a cerinian-

kursed quedo impactada y asombrada a la vez, cerinian el planeta que fue destruido con todos sus habitantes

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- gritaba asombrada -pero ese planeta fue destruido-

-yo no digo lo mismo- respondia metallix

y cuando a luz de la zona warp dejo de brillar kursed quedaria impactada para toda su vida...cerinian su planeta natal qeu habia sido destruido estaba ahi como si nada, el planeta que estaba de color azul zafiro con tierra negra estaba como si nada hubiera pasado...

-metallix que demonios?...- pero no dijo nada por que metallix ya no se encontraba ahi y ella estaba ahora sentada en la cabina

rapido y sin pensarlo activo el boots del halcòn y salio disparada hacia la atmosfera de cerinian...

**Cerinian, hora desconocida...**

Kursed aterrizaen el planeta y se baja rapido del halcòn, no lo podia creer, estaba en su casa, en su verdadera casa, las casas de los aldeanos, las calles todo estaba como ella lo recordaba rapido corrio hacia su casa y durante el trayecto hiba gritando en busca de alguien, por que no habia nadie...

-HOLAAA!-

-HAY ALGUIEN POR AQUI!?-

-HOLA!-

no tenia respuesta alguna, cuando llego a una pradera esa emociòn se convirtio en desiluciòn, todos absolutamente todos estaban muertos, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, adolecentes, ancianos y ancianas se encontraban ahi manchados de sangre, ¿que habra pasado aqui?esa pregunta se hacia una y otra vez kursed al ver los cadaveres ahi tirados y con expreciòn de agonia.

Kursed toma el camino entre los cuerpos y empieza a explorar entre ellos, unos no tenian brazos, otros piernas y otros no tenian cabeza y asi, seguia caminando hasta que vio a una niña de espaldas, estaba parada y corrio hacia ella...

-niña estas bien?- preguntaba kursed abrazandola pero no tubo respuesta alguna, talvez hablandole en su lengua nativa entenderia...

-kruads mesifep?- preguntaba kursed en su lengua nativa pero aun asi no tubo respuesta al contrario salio corriendo la niña que estaba manchada de sangre

kursed la quiso alcanzar pero fue inutil, se dejo caer de rodillas y empezo a sollozar hasta que...

-hey tu ahi afuera en el frio, quedandote sola y haciendote vieja ¿puedes sentirme?- decia la voz de una niña

kursed alza la mirada y que que adelante de ella estaba la niña...no podia ser...era ella de niña

-hey tu, parada en el pasillo con la picazòn en tu pie y una risa que se descolora ¿puedes sentirme?-

-hey tu no les ayudes a enterrar la luz, no te des por vencida sin luchar-

y con esto la niña desaparece, kursed se levanta y ve que todos los cuerpos giraban a ella y las cabezas que no tenian cuerpo igual y empezaròn a decir

-hey tu, ahi afuera sola, sentada desnuda en el telèfono ¿me tocarias?-

-hey tu, con tu oido contra el muro, esperando a quien llamar ¿me tocarias?

-hey tu, ¿me ayudarias a cargar esta piedra?-

kursed se hiba a hecar a correr pero se topa con ella de niña con una sonrisa de miedo y sus ojos blancos y dice

-abre tu corazòn, estoy llegando a casa-

y todos los cuerpos se empezaròn a levantar como si fueran zombies y empezaròn a dirigirse hacia kursed con las manos extendidas como si la fueran a atrapar o a deborar, rapidamente kursed corra lo mas rapido que puede y durante el trayecto pateaba o golpeaba a los que la agarraban no se percato hasta que se estreyo contra un gran muro, pero inmenso exageradamente, kursed trata de subirse en el pero es inutil, voltea y ve a los cuerpos ahi cerca de ella, se posiciona en forma fetal y espera lo peor, pero algo pasa ¿por que se tardan en atraparla?.

Cuando kursed alza la cabeza ve que no hay nadie, de plano no habia nadie, se levanta y se aleja del muro y de pronto se escucharòn las voces de todos (as) diciendo...

-pero es solo una fantasia-

-el muro es tan alto como lo puedes ver-

-no importa cuanto lo intenstes yo nunca sere libre-

y se oye la voz de la otra kursed diciendo

-y los gusanos se comieròn tu cerebro-

kursed se agarra la cabeza cierra los ojos fuertemente y empezo a gritar fuertemente, para y se aleja del muro. Cuando ya estaba apunto de irse se ve a la otra kursed en el muro como si fuera una gran pantalla o un gran espejo y dice...

-hey tu, ahi afuera en el camino, haciendo todo lo que te dicen ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-hey tu, ahi afuera mas alla del muro, rompiendo botella en el salòn ¿puedes ayudarme?-

-hey tu no me digas que no hay esperanza-

-juntos resistimos-

-divdidos caemos-

cuando termino de decir esto en el muro salieròn todas las caras de los habitantes de su planeta y la otra kursed desapareceria y vio que en filo del muro se adentro alguien.

No hay marcha atras, el muro esta terminado, kursed...seas bienvenida a casa

**Esta historia continuara..**

**(Autor): que tal? que les parecio el primer capitulo del lado B?, kursed esta en el muro y huuuuyy grandes sorpresas se va y nos vamos a llevar en este lado..**

**primera entrega de KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**Y quiero agradecer a mi gran amigo firefox por sus reviews, crei que ya no seguirira mi historia por que ya no supe mas de el y eso me puso trizte pero ya vi que no que sigue aqui eso me hace feliz, tambien al joven great arwing hehehehe gracias por tu review y me pongo de pie, me pongo de pie por que mi amigo fox mclaud me presto al robot metallix, nunca crei que si me lo prestaria, me hubiera gustado que tambien me prestara a howler o`donnel y a su novia pero respeto su desiciòn **

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	2. IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?

**KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**Capitulo 2: ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHI? (is there anybody out there?)**

**Base de la armada de Corneria, 3:45 pm hora local:**

A tan solo dos semanas del ataque de kursed hacia corneria city y a la base, fox quien hiba acompañado del resto del equipo platica con el general peppy de lo que paso ahi en el great fox y la destrucciòn de esta...

-...y asi fue como pasaròn las cosas general peppy- decia fox que tenia aun unos pequeños bendajes en la cara

-ya veo- decia peppy con la mano en su mentòn -entonces asi fue como se destruyo el great fox? devio ser una pelea muy dificil para ti-

-la mas dificil que tube general-

-y como esta marcus?-

-el aun esta triste, por que no le dije nada sobre krystal de hecho fue al cementerio- decia fox viendo a la ventana

-bueno pero lo importante es de que ya no hay mas kursed- decia peppy muy tranquilo y viendo la ventana de su oficina

-asi es general, krys..quiero decir kursed ya esta aniquilada- decia fox acopañando a peppy en la ventana

-nunca crei que ella pudiera llegar a tal grado de demencia y locura, no le basto traicionarnos y humillarnos?- decia peppy

-igual me hice esa pregunta cuando vi quien era la causante de todo el infierno que dasato-

peppy y fox siguieròn charlando mientras que afuera de la oficina se encontraba el resto del equipo, lidia estaba sentada en un sillòn mientras que richart estaba hablando por telefono y nick...

-entonces que dices lindura? aceptarias salir esta noche?- decia nick muy coqueto hacia la secreteria de ppey que era una hermosa y fina venado

-no lo se, tengo mucho trabajo y pues yo ya estoy conprometida- decia la secretaria

-hahahaha si yo no voy a salir con tu prometido yo quiero salir con tigo- insistia nick

-no no lo hare- y empezo a escribir algo en un papelito que le dio a nick, el lovio y era su telefono y con mano escrito decia llamame

-okay si asi lo prefieres- decia nick "derrotado" por la desiciòn de la secretaria

nick le presume el nùmero a richart que estaba hablando por el telefono...

-mira richarth otra que cae a mis pies- decia nick victorioso

-si si que bueno...nada papà es nick que esta presumiendo su nueva conquista- hablaba con su papà

-si lo se es un presumido...y como esta mamà y mis hermanos?...que bueno tan pronto el señor mclaud de el informe voy lo mas pronto posible- decia richarth viendo una pequeña foto de slippy y de amanda

lidia los veia y dejaba salir una pequeña risa, estaba viendo a los hijos de un grupo que digo grupo de una familia legendaria como lo es star fox la arrogancia, el ego y destreza de volar de nick lombardi, la sencilles y buena voluntad de richarth toad y la inteligencia y estratega de marcus mclaud que estaba en el cementerio...

-marcus- decia lidia volteando hacia la ventana.

**Cementerio de corneria 4:00 pm hora local:**

Se encontraba marcus arrodillado y con unas flores en mano vestido de negro al igual con unos lentes del mismo color adelante de una lapida...asi es era la lapida de krystal...

-...por los siglos de los siglos amen- decia marcus levantandose y dejando el ramo de flores que tenia

-mamà, por varios años has estado sufriendo, ese sufrimiento y el dolor te orillaròn al mal camino, solo espero que estes descanzo en paz y apesar de todo lo que hiciste y provocaste sigues siendo mi mamà y nada ni nadie podra cambiar eso te amo mama- decia marcus que apesar de tener esos lentes se le notaban unas pequeñas lagrimas escurriendole

-MAMA YO AUN TE SIGO AMANDO!- gritaba marcus hacia el cielo y se dejaba caer de rodillas a llorar como un niño pequeño.

**Cerinian hora desconocida:**

Despues de que kursed al fin vio el muro terminado y todos sus habitantes en el sintio un gran deseo de estar en el otro lado, se hacerco maravillada por el muro y poniendo una oreja en el y tocandolo como si viera a un dios en eso ella escucho como si alguien estuviese viendo la tele y una fuerte rafaga de viento azoto ahi. Kursed se separa tantito sin quitarle la vista al muro y todo el cielo de azul zafiro se vuelve negro y en el lado derecho de ella es iluminada por una extraña luz blanca, kursed deja salir una pequerisa risa de alegria y empezo a arañar el muro y derepente se escucho a alguien decir...

-hay alguien por ahi?- decia una extraña voz

cuando termino de decir eso kursed se estrella en el muro poniendo los dos brasos adelante de ella, asie es ella ya queria estar en el otro lado estaba tratando de entrar

-hay alguien por ahi?- otra vez decia esa extraña vos y depues de eso se dejo escuchar un extraño grito muy desgarrados pero a kursed no le imporoto ella ya queria estar ahi en el muro

-hay alguien por ahi?- no paraba de repetir eso la voz y kursed se seguia estrelando contra el muro, se escucho mas ese extraño ruido

-hay alguien por ahi?- despues de que dijo eso la voz, kursed se estrello muy fuerte que perdio el conocimiento.

Estando en el suelo unas extrañas manos negras la tomaròn y en el muro se dejo apreciar una horrible cara de un ser que abrio la boca y esas extrañas manos introdujieròn a kursed en la boca como si el muro se la estuviera comiendo. Kursed se despierta y ve que esta en su casa de arboira, pero toda la casa estaba hecho un desastre al igual como la casa de roger cuando dejo escapar todo ese poder y repentinamente empezo a construir su imperio, todo lo acomodaba de una forma extraña formaba grupos de 10 y otros de 20 como si tratasen de soldados y con unos huesos de pollo hacia el logo de los martillos encima de unos cd`s...

-falta poco, falta poco- repetia eso una y otra vez esta kursed al parecer se volvio loca o algo asi.

Al termino de construir su "imperio" kursed se dirije al baño y se ve toda demacrada, se veia muy mal todo su pelo alborotado y maltratado, tenia unas mortales hojeras y sus ojos estaban muy rojos como si nunca hubiera dormido, se quito toda su ropa y se metio a bañar. Despues de casi 20 minutos en la bañera sale y se pone adelante del espejo, ya no se veia tan mal pero hacia falta algo, tomando unas tijeras que estaban ahi se empezo a cortar el pelo como lo tenia antes, se mira como asombrada y se empezo a tocar el ojo izquierdo, rompiendo las tijeras toma una parte de ellas y con esa se empezo a cortar en el ojo no puede ser...SE ESTABA HACIENDO SU COTADURA EN EL OJO IZQUIERDO COMO LA OTRA KURSED! le escurria mucha sangreya que se estaba cortando muy profundamente y se le salian chorritos de sangre manchando todo el espejo y el lavabo.

Despues de casi una hora sale kursed pero ya como la otra, ya tenia su cabello corto pero no negro, tenia aun su trapo de los martillos y esa letal cortada en el ojo que no se como se corto la sangre, vistiendose con unas como mallas de cuero (*w*) y sus botas al estilo punk se puso igual un sosten color negro y un chaleco de cuero igual de negro se fue a sentar a ver la televisiòn y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**Corneria city, 10:30 pm hora local**

Fox y lida se encontraban en su casa cenando los dos se veian que estaban platicnado de algo hasta que llega marcus..

-ya llegue- decia marcus un poco serio mas de lo normal

-marcus donde estabas? me tenias preocupada- decia lidia

marcus la mira y se queda callado por unos 30 segundos y le contesta

-me fui a un bar despues del cementerio-

-bueno pero lo bueno que ya estas aqui en casa por favor sientate a cenar hijo- decia fox señanlando una silla

marcus se sienta y empezo a comer y en eso lidia le dice a fox

-fox que bueno que estamos aqui los tres, por que les tengo decir algo que te va a gustar mucho a ti- decia lidia

-de que se trata lidia?- preguntaba fox

-es algo muy delicado espero que no te sorprenda- decia lidia cerrando sus ojos y dandole un sobre

fox lo agarra y abre el sobre lo lee y...

-EMBARAZADA?!- gritaba fox muy sorprendido

marcus igual se sorprendio y tambien vio el sobre..

-vaya lidia muchas felicidades- decia marcus con una sonrisa

-hahah muahcas gracias marcus- respondia lidia

fox aun no lo podia creer, va ser papè de nuevo

-y y ya cuanto tiempo tienes- decia muy sorprendido fox

-2 meses pero no te queria decirlo hasta que todo esto pasara-

fox saltaba de alegria, otro miembro a la familia mclaud esta dinastia aun crecera mucho mas

-que bien mi amor voy a querer mucho a mi hijo y...- pero era interrumpido por lidia

-hijos...- decia lidia y paraba dos dedos de su mano a fox

fox se alegro mucho mas a igual que marcus, fox empezo a darle muchos besos y abrazos al igual que marcus besos en la mejilla y abrazos estaban muy felices en esta ocaciòn.

Pero toda esta felicidad pasara ser un terror puro, un terror puro que desearian que fuera una simple pesadilla.

**(Autor): Que tal queridos lectores, syd barrett powalsky trayendoles este nuevo capitulo vaya ahora si no se que decir aqui solo se que no quisiera estar en los zapatos de fox **

**Segunda entrega de KURSED... THE WALL (lado B)**

**Y pues quiero agradecer a mis grandes amigos que siguen este fic, a mi amigo ray y fire fox muchas gracias por sus reviews ya que sin ellas no podria seguir adelante, tambien agradecer al joven great arwing por su review y valla nunca crei que la parte de los cuerpos tendrian tanto impacto creo que aqui no escriben mucho cosas asi, bueno yo sere el priemro en escribir cosas asi o el segundo...o el tercero o el cuarto no tengo idea pero si me especializo en obras asi **

**Bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS$$$$**


	3. NOBODY HOME

**KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**Capitulo 3: NO HAY NADIE EN CASA (nobody home)**

**Cerinian, hora desconocida:**

Despues de que kursed ingresara al otro lado del muro y se hiciera el corte de cabello y del ojo se dirijio hacia el televisor donde se quedo profundamente dormida el sueño lo tenia muy pesado pareciera como si hubiese invernado.

Cuando desperto vio que la tele estaba prendida en un canal de noticias de corneria...

-...eso es todo lo que tenemos hasta ahorita- decia una reportera que era una tigre y estaba en una calle

-gracias por el reporte estaremos en contacto contigo- respondia el conductor que era una liebre

-y hoy se cumplen 2 años, 2 años de aquel terrible ataque de la malvada kursed antes conocida como krystal, nuestro equipo de producciòn acabo de realizar este reportaje especial- decia el conductor y alado de el salia la cara de krystal

daba comienzo el reportaje con un video en forma de pelicula antigua con el antiguo star fox (el equipo assault)...

-nombre y ocupaciòn- preguntaba el reportero

-slippy toad, mecanico general y piloto de star fox- respondia slippy con una gran sonrisa

se distorcionaba un poquito la imagen pasando una toma rapida y regresaba al video...

-nombre y ocupaciòn-

-falco lombardi- respondia falco que tenia unos lentes negros y se los quita -el mejor piloto de star fox-

acabando de decir eso sale una interferencia pero esta vez mas fuerte dejando notar un ataque y solo se escucho esto..

-destruye todo a su paso- decia la voz de una mujer

-nombre y ocupaciòn-

-krystal mclaud-

cuando termino de decir eso se congela la imagen por 15 segundo y se empezo a escuchar unas risas muy macabras y mirando fijamente la camara , al termino de esos 15 segundos dice...

-telepata y esposa de fox mclaud- y esta ves se interrumpe el video con el ataque al centro de corneria...

-no sabemos quien o que esta manejando esa extraña nave en forma de ave, solo sabemos que nuestras vidas corren peligro- decia la reportera que estaba en cubierta y sucia de ceniza y polvo

en eso se pone la pantalla negra y sale la cara de krystal con una leyenda diciendo...

**KURSED, LA NUEVA CARA DE LA MALDAD**

Sale la imagen de una iglesia catolica que tocaban sus campanas y adnetro de ella se encontraban los cornerianos todos(as) vestidos de negro algunos con lentes igual negros y el reportero empezo a decir...

-un dia como hoy pero hace dos años, corneria fue victima de un atentado jamas antes visto en la historia de corneria, la ex integrante del desaparecido equipo star fox krystal o mejor conocida como kursed atacaria al centro de corneria acabando a si miles de vidas inocentes y dejando a su paso solo sangre, caos y destrucciòn-

al termino de eso sale peppy en un estrado y en la parte superior de la pantalla estaba la fecha cuando paso el ataque era una conferencia de prensa...

-hola a todos los presentes, hace apenas un par de horas el centro de corneria fue brutalmente atacado por esta nave- decia peppy que en una pantalla que estaba atras de el pone al halcòn

-no sabemos que o quien este manejando esa nave pero su proposito es una sola cosa...- tomaba un poco de aire y luego lo expulsaba diciendo... - acabar con corneria city y todos sus habitantes.-

Cuando termino de decir eso pasaròn otro video aficionado de como el halcòn hacia muchos destrosos en el centro...

-este video aficionado muestra como la nave de kursed apodado ahora como "el halcon de la muerte" va destruyendo todo a su paso lamentablemente el dueño del video murio tras haberle caido un gran pedaso de concreto en el-

sale la interferencia y sale otro video pero en modo antiguo una entrevista a ese entonces krystal a lado de fox agarrados de la mano...

-diganos krystal que significa para ti star fox- preguntaba el reportero

-bueno star fox significa lealtad...- pero era interrumpida con la interferencia y se veia a ella con el star wolf

-cuidar a los demas- salia otro video de como el halcòn destruia

-pero sobre todo significa familia- y cuando termino de decir eso la pantalla se puso negra poco a poco y se veia a ella con el star wolf cuando humillaròn a star fox...

-asi es ciudadanos de corneria, nosotors star wolf les salvamos sus vidas todo gracias al plan de krystal hahahahahaha- decia leòn señalando a krystal ya ahora con su cabello largo pero aun azul...

-es todo un gran honor estar a su lado chicos star wolf me demostro que es mucho mejor que esa bola de perdedores llamado star fox ellos que hicieròn?, NADA! NO HICIERÒN ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!- gritaba krystal

-krystal en algun momento la llegue a amar como a una hija, nunca imagine que nos daria una gran apuñalada por la espalda- decia peppy con los hojos abajo

-que sentia por krystal...bueno sentia un respeto hacia ella, la veia como a otra hermana para mi-decia falco a lado de de su ahora esposa katt desde el planeta fichina al parecer estanen su cabaña vacacional...

-ella logro muchas cosas cuando estaba con el equipo- decia lucy hare -logro ayudar a los mas necesitados, apoyar a los demas pero sobre todo unir aun mas al equipo star fox cuando mas estaba en el vacio.-

La pantalla se pone negra otra vez y en otro video antiguo se podia notar a krystal con su vestido de novia bien hermosa se veia al parecer horas antes de su boda...

-krystal que se siente casarse con el hombre que mas amas en la vida que es fox mclaud?- preguntaba una reportera

-no se que decir...(sollozando) es un sentimiento muy hermoso- decia krystal al borde del llanto -al fin podre vivir junto con el hombre que mas amo y ese hombre es mi amado fox-

y sale de nuevo la interferencia y sale krystal con panther agarrados de la mano...

-asi es cornerianos, mi prometida krystal fue la que ideo todo esto para salvarlos de los anglares- decia panther con un tono español y se daban un beso

se pone la pantalla negra y sale fox con marcus fox traia las cicatrices de aquella feroz pelea que tubo contra kursed...

-krystral...bueno ella era todo para mi, la mejor mujer que pude conocer y sobretodo una buena madre- decia fox tocando la cabeza de marcus que estaba a su lado

-mi mamà pues...no tengo palabras para describirla, solo dire que apesar de toda la pesadilla que nos hizo parsar yo aun la amo- decia marcus con una fotografia de ella en su mano

se pone la pantalla negra y sale un foto de krystal bueno la ultima vez que se le tomo foto y se veia muy seria llevaba un pantalòn de mezclilla con unas botas negras y una camisa color morado llevaba unos lentes negros estilo de los 60's y su cabello estaba largo pero no aun morado y aparecian los datos de aquel ataque...

**"Durante el ataque, el conteo de victimas fueron de 1000 muertos y mas de 2000 heridos"**

**"Despues del ataque entre los escombros el conteo total fueròn de 3000 muertos y mas de 5000 heridos mas que el ataque de andross"**

**"Kursed (krystal) fue considerada como la 5 villana mas peligrosa de toda la historia de corneria"**

**"El centro de corneria es ahora llamado " el punto muerto" "**

Se ponia de nuevo la pantalla negra y sale la cara de kursed que vimos al principio y decia la reportera...

-kursed...sin duda alguna fue la nueva cara de la maldad, una maldad pura que un temible andross o un peligroso wolf o`donnell fuesen unos simples niños a lado de ella

krystal se queda viendo la tele sosteniendo una libreta negra y con el control remoto en la otra mano y le empezo cambiar y todos los canales hablaban de lo mismo. De pronto ella empezo a decir...

-Tengo un peñeno libro negro-

-con mis poemas escritos-

-tengo una bolsa con un cepillo de dientes y un peine adentro-

-cuando soy una buena perra, algunas veces, me hechan un hueso dentro-

-tengo gomas elasticas sujetandome los zapatos-

se veia las manos...

-tengo tristeza por esas manos hinchadas-

y empezaba a cambiar de canal una y otra vez

-tengo trece canales de mierda para escoger en el televisor-

-tengo luz electrica-

-y tengo una segunda visiòn-

-tengo sorprendententes poderes de observaciòn-

-y es asi como se-

y tomaba la bocina del telefono y trabab de marcar

-cuando trato de llamarte por telefono-

-pero no hay nadie en casa-

y aqui kursed se abrazaba y se empezaba a balacearse de adelante hacia atras y el cuerto se hacia un campo abierto solo estaba una lam,para, la tele, el sillòn y ella que dejaba de hacer eso y se quedaba viendo el paisaje..

-Tengo la obligaciòn permanente de hendrix-

-y el inevitable de ojo arde-

-delante de mi camisa de saten favorita-

-tengo manchas de nicotina en mis dedos-

-tengo una cuchara de plata en una cadena-

-tengo un soberbio piano para colocar mis restor mortales-

y empezababa caminar en un camino que estaba hecho de un tipo diamante de azul zafiro durante el trayecto habia muchas casa destruidas y varias en llamas aun, seguia caminando y el camino acaba en una especie de fortaleza y se adentra...

-Tengo ojos salvajes permanentes-

-tengo un fuerte deseo de volar-

-pero no tengo hacia donde volar- aqui se repetia muchas veces esa palabra volar

-ooohh nene, cuando agarro el telefono-

-aun no hay nadie en casa-

-tengo un par de botas gohills-

-y tengo mis raices marchitas-

decia kursed cuando se adentro a esa extraña fortaleza, se veia toda vieja y con muchas telarañas seguia caminando y se topo con soldados de su tribu muertos caminaba viendo los cuerpos tirados y se sube en una pequeña barda y ve que todo el terreno estaba lleno...LlENO de esos soldados.

Kursed...adentrate mas a tus raices, pronto obtendras todo ese poder que tanto deseas, deja escapar a tu verdadero ser.

**(AUTOR):**

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! tanto tiempo sin escribir en verdad una disculpa para mis queridos lectores que siguen esta historia, en verdad una gran disculpa ya saben que estas cosas del matrimonio y luna de miel y bueno al grano syd barrett powalsky reportandose de nuevo.**

**Tercera entrega de KURSED THE WALL (lado B)**

**Y pues agradesco a mis dos grandes amigos a mis lectores y autores favoritos RAYWOLF y a FIREFOX por sus reviews y tranquilo fire su ejercito pornto vendra junto con tres generales sorpresa solo dire que una es mujer, otro es un lado oscuro de un heroe y el otro es un espia eso es todo lo que dire, RAY no te preocupes por los bebes...a ellos no les pasara nada pero a lidia si bueno no tanto pero si algo duro y al joven ARWING si tambien escuche eso de las heridas pero como dijue anteriormente escribo obras asi oscuras, sangrientas, tristes esa es mi especialidad te invito que leas DIGIMON ZOMBIES (piloto) esa la considero como mi mejor obra de horror de mi repertorio espero y te guste **

**BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME RETIRO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	4. VERA BRING THE BOYS BACK HOME

**KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**Capitulo 4: VERA, TRAE A LOS CHICOS A CASA (vera/bring the boys back home)**

**(Autor): hola queridos autores antes que nada un gran saludo para todos y en esta ocaciòn los dos temas de VERA y BRING THE BOYS BACK HOME estaran en un solo capitulo, ya que el tema BRING THE BOYS BACK HOME comienza luego luego de VERA esa es mi teoria de esos dos temas que es uno solo, tambien en el capitulo anterior dije que han pasado 2 años del ataque cosa que si es cierta ya que como dije cayo dormida en un sueño muy profundo, bueno sin mas que decir empezamos...**

**Corneria city: 12:45 am hora local del planeta (2 años despues):**

Se encontraba lidia en su casa en la que una vez fue una casa tranquila ahora es...

-KURTH! SUELTA ESA MASETA AHORA- gritaba lidia que estaba haciendo la comida y viendo por fuera de la puerta

ya hiba hacia su hijo y ...

**CRASHH!**

lidia solo cerro sus ojos y alzo su cabeza y se dirijia hacia el pasillo principal llevandose una sorpresa...

-que hiciste angie?- decia lidia asombrada

la niña angie habia tirado una piesa de porcelana muy antigua y rara de la familia mclaud no lo podia creer una pieza que habia durado por generaciones se habia roto en cuestiòn de segundos, rapidamente la niña sale corriendo hacia su hermano y se esconde en su cuarto hiban riendose, lidia solo deja escapar un suspiro les podia regañar mas no pegar por que son solo niños, y son chicos apenas, pero llenos de energia muy imperactivos.

Asi es lidia dio a luz a dos hermosos mellizos (un niño y a una niña) el niño llamado kurth mclaud guilmore tenia toda la actitud de fox y fisicamente se parecia a el y la niña llamada angie mclaud guilmore tenia el mismo parecido de lidia...los familiares y amigos los apodaròn como "las chispas".

Lidia estaba recogiendo los pedazos y en eso recibe una llamada telefonica...era marcus

-bueno?...- preguntaba lidia

-lidia soy yo marcus- respondia marcus

-ahh hola hijo que paso?- preguntaba un poco cansada lidia

-no nada lidia te estoy avisando que saldre a pasear al parque un rato llegare a la hora de la cena- decia marcus

-esta bien marcus yo le avisare a fox que vas a llegar tarde- decia lidia

-gracias...yo no te preocupes para mañana te ayudo a cuidar a mis hermanos- respondia marcus con una sonrisa

-...gracias?- decia extrañada lidia hasta que recordo que podia leer las mentes marcus

lidia da la media vuelta y ve a angie con la cabeza de rob jugando con ella, rapidamente lidia corre hacia la niña...

-ANGIE SUELTA ESO AHORA!- gritaba lidia con un poo de enojo

angie se espanta y deja caer la cabeza de rob y esta se parte en dos devido por los daños ocacionados

-ANGIE!- gritaba con enojo lidia

lidia toma a angie de la mano y la empezaba a regañar bajo la mirada lidia y vio que adentro de la cabeza se encontraba una memoria usb color dorado, lo levanta y mira que tenia escrito algo

-rob 2.0- decia lidia que solto a la niña.

**Parque de corneria city, 12:47 am hora local del planeta...**

Se encontraba marcus en la cabina del telefono publico y sale, era un parque llamativo habia niños jugando, parejas trotando, otros paseando a las mascotas en fin todo era diversiòn y felicidad en ese parque. Pero para el era un dia miserable si, tal vez hayan pasado 2 años desde el ataque de kursed pero aun asi era su mamà a la persona que se cuando tenia miedo ella se acercaba y se sentia seguro de cualquier peligro, marcus pasa por una parte del parque y nota que hay un espacio vacio (la marca de algo) se queda viendo ese espacio y recuerda que solia estar ahi la estatua de krystal...

-¿por que?- se hacia esa pregunta una y otra vez

**FLASHBACK:**

Estaba marcus de niño de unos 8 años junto con krystal, se divertian mucho jugaban, paseaban y comian helado era el mejor dia de su vida, marcus seguia juagando hasta que llega a la estatua de su mamà que era de oro solido...

-mamà ahi estas- decia muy emocionado

-si mi niño ¿te gusta?- decia krystal cargandolo y dandole un beso en la mejilla

-si- respondia marcus devolviendole el beso

marcus se baja y se pone a lado de la estatua...

-cuando sea grande quiero ser piloto como tu y papà- decia marcus viendo la estatua

-si sigues luchando por ese gran sueño lo conseguiras- decia krystal

-y tal vez te pongan una estatua a lado mio- decia una voz masculina que ellos dos reconocieròn

krystal voltea hacia atras y ve que es fox

-mi amor- decia krystal besandolo

-PAPÀ!- hiba el pequeño niño hacia las faldas de su papà

-como estan mis dos tesoros?- le daba un beso a marcus

-bien...papà sere piloto- decia marcus muy emocionado y empezo a correr con los brazos extendidos como si fuese una nave y hacia ruidos de motor

ese dia marcus se sentia muy bien...nunca imagino que un amargo final acabaria con todo

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

marcus seguia viendo ese espacio vacio y empezo a llorar. Despues de estar ahi como 15 minutos decide ya ir a casa pues ya se estaba haciendo tarder para ir a almorzar a casa.

**Base de la armada de corneria, 13:05 pm. hora local:**

Estaba peppy viendo unos planos junto con fox que habia llevado nada mas ni nada menos que BELTINO TOAD el que creo al great fox y a rob les estaba mostrando los planos de como quedaria la nave...

-bien caballeros aqui estaran los misiles de protones y alado estaran los proyectiles de alto impacto- decia beltino señalandoles los puntos de estas zonas

-es interesante beltino has estado muy inspirado ultimamente- decia peppy con una sonrisa

-hehehe gracias gracias pero todo el credito daselo para mis nietos ya sabes su imaginaciòn- decia beltino igual con una sonrisa

fox simplemente reia y recibe una llamada de lidia...

-¿que pasa mi amor?- preguntaba fox

-oye fox angie rompio la cabeza de rob y en ella se encontraba un usb dice rob 2.0- decia lidia viendo el usb

-¿como es posible eso?- decia sorprendido fox, beltino y peppy lo miraròn

-¿que es lo que sucede fox?- preguntaba peppy

-angie rompio la cabeza de rob y en ella esta un usb- decia fox

- ¿el usb dice rob 2.0 y es dorado?- preguntaba esta vez beltino

-lidia ¿el usb es dorado?- preguntaba fox

-si lo he querido abrir pero tiene contraseña- respondia lidia

-si y tiene una contraseña- decia fox a beltino

-que lo traiga es urgente que lo traiga ahi tengo otras partes de la nave ahora que recuerdo- decia beltino

-lidia ven aca a la base llama a marcus para que cuide a los niños- decia fox

-si amor voy para alla y marcus...aahhh ya llego voy para alla- decia lidia y cortaba

-ya llegue- decia marcus sin animo

-que bueno marcus oye voy a la base tu papà me pidio que fuera ¿puedes cuidar de tus hermanos?- decia lidia ya preparandose para irse

marcus se le queda viendo de como hiba vestida, tenia una pantalòn blanco muy ajustado y con una zapatilla al igual blancas, tenia una blusa color amarilla con rayas como si fuese de tigre color negras llevaba el cabello suelto

-¿marcus...estas bien?- preguntaba lidia

marcus salia de tranze y le responde

-si si estoy bien ve con cuidado- decia marcus dandole una ligera sonrisa

-si- respondia lidia

ya cuando se hiba a ir marcus la detiene del brazo y la abraza lidia se queda extrañada por eso

-te quiero en verdad te quiero mucho- decia marcus al borde del llanto

-marcus...- decia lida y le da un beso en la frente

lidia se va y marcus va hacia el cuarto de los niños estan tomando una pequeña siesta se adentra en el cuarto y se acurruca en medio le dos los abraza y se queda profundamente dormido.

**Cerinian:, hora desconocida.**

Kursed hiba caminando entre los cuerpo de los guerreros que se encontraban ahi, muchos con flechas en el pecho y otros en la cabeza en fin una masacre, llega a unos como tipos fortalezas y se adentra en ellas, seguia caminando y ve que aun hay muchos cuerpos ella no lo podia entender el por que habia muchos, llega a un guerrero que tenia los ojos abiertos pero ya estaba muerto se le hacerca y con la palma de su mano le cierra los ojos, de pronto se escucho una gran multitud gritando y aplaudiendo de alegria, corre hacia donde se encuentran esos ruidos y llegua a un gran muelle, todos los aldeanos se encontraban ahi pero algo esta raro...no tenian esas heridas cuando llego al planeta, no estaban mutilados como si nada hubiese pasado.

Kursed hiba hacie ellos y no la hacian caso como si ella no existeria trataba de gritar pero no podia decir nada no tenia voz entonces se escucha la voz de una pequeña niña en lo alto de un tronco diciendo con alegria...

-¿Hay alguien por aqui que recuerde a vera lynn?-

-¿recuerdan que ella decia que algun dia nos volveriamos a ver en un dia soleado?-

decia la pequeña niña que bajaba del tronco por que llego un gran barco lleno de guerros de esa tribu, eran los papàs y hermanos bajaban y eran recibidos con mucha alegria y jubilo lloraban de alegria las esposas y los niños al ver a sus papàs con vida pero algo andaba mal, la pequeña niña que tenia una foto en mano tenia la cara trizte y al borde del llanto, ya que un guerrero le dijo que su papà habia muerto. La niña se arrodillo y con mucha tristeza y llorando dice...

-vera, vera... ¿que paso con tigo?-

-¿todo el mundo esta reunido aqui pero no sienten lo que yo siento- decia la niña llorando y viendo la foto que era una tigresa

kursed no lo podia creer esa niña era ella, ese momento fue cuando le dijeròn que su padre habia muerto, rapidamente corre hacia ella y la abraza y tambien empezo a llorar abre los ojos y ve que ya no esta entonces todos absolutamente todos se quedaròn viendo a kursed y al unisono empezaron a decir...

-trae a los chicos a casa-

-trae a los chicos a casa-

-no dejes a los niños solos... no, no-

-trae a los chicos a casa-

kursed que estaba arrodillada volteaba a todos lados, aelante de ella una niña y un niño se hacercaban a ella le entregan el uniforme de la otra kursed y encima de el tenia el trapo con los martillos, kursed sin pensarlo se quita el que se habia hecho y se pone la verdader, alza la mirada y ya no habia nadie solo estaba el sillòn y la tele de roger se sienta con el uniforme en sus pierna y cierra los ojos, todo se vuelve obscuro y empezo a escuchar unos toquidos a la puerta y muchas voces incluyendo la de kranker sr diciendo

-muy mal haganlo de nuevo- decia la voz de kranker

otra voz era la de steve preguntando...

-¿te sientes bien?- decia la voz

los toquidos y las voces se repetian una y otra y otra vez y se empezo a escuchar un zumbido muy fuerte y dice...

-¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHI?- decia la extraña voz...

**(Autor): **

**Bien aqui esta el otro capitulo de esta historia **

**cuarto capitulo de KURSED THE WALL (lado B)**

**y pues no tengo a quien agradecer nadie me dejo review si lo se deje muy descuidado esta historia pero ya les dije las razones, tambien escribi un prologo la zelda llamado: THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: LA CORTE DEL REY CARMESI, no he tenido tiempo para escribir el siguiente capitulo pero lo tendre **

**sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	5. COMFORTABLY NUMB

**KURSED...THE WALL (lado B)**

**Capitulo 5: ENTUMECIDA CONFORTABLEMENTE (confortably numb)**

**Base de corneria, 13:00 pm hora local...**

Llega lidia con el usb en mano para mostrarcelo a beltino...

-aqui esta sr. berltino- decia lidia dandole el usb

-bien veamos...- decia beltino ya introduciendo la usb en una lap top y la contraseña

al termino de la contraceña sale el logo de star fox y una leyenda que decia **"rob 2.0", **y sale un video hecho por el mismo rob antes de morir diciendo...

-hola a todos, si ustedes encontraròn este usb signifia que fui desactivado. Por favor quiero que le muestren estos planos al sr. beltino toad para la fabricaciòn de mi nuevo cuerpo y ademas estan unos planos de una nave que el me encargo hace tiempo...arriba star fox!- decia rob levantando su brazo

y cuando termino el video enseguida aparecio los planos de una nave como el great fox (modelo star fox command) y tambien los planos del cuerpo de rob, el cuerpo de rob era igual que la de metalix solo que las piernas si eran del mismo tamaño que los brazos y del cuerpo...

-bien...que procede sr beltino?- preguntaba fox viendo la lap

beltino se tronaba los dedos de las manos y dice con una sonrisa...

-manos a la obra- decia beltino muy tranquilo

-heheheh siempre me gusto esa actitud beltino- decia peppy

-bueno lidia y yo ya nos retiramos a nuestra casa estaremos en contacto- decia fox abrazando a lidia

-si fox cuidence y saluden por parte mia a las chispas- decia peppy sonriendo

-hehehehe si tomelo en cuenta- decia lidia con una risa nerviosa.

Al salir de la base, lidia se veia muy pensativa y fox se da cuenta de eso...

-lidia que tienes?- preguntaba fox tomandole la mano

-estoy pensando en marcus- decia lidia

-que pasa con el?-

-no lo se fox, lo he estado viendo muy raro ultimamente-

como que raro?-

-si ya no es el mismo de siempre lo veo muy apagado sin animo sin vida-

fox se le queda viendo a lidia se veia muy preocupada...

-no te preocupes lidia...hablare con marcus para saber que es lo que tiene- decia fox con una sonrisa

lidia y fox se dan un profundo beso y se adentran al carro para ir a casa.

**CASA DE FOX 13:35 AM HORA LOCAL:**

****Llegan a casa y ven que todo esta apagado lidia va hacia la recamara de los niños y ve que estan dormidos y marcus esta con ellos lidia llama a fox y los ve...

-hermosa la imagen no lo crees?- decia lidia abrazando a fox

-si lo es- decia fox con una sonrisa

marcus que seguia dormido abre un poco los ojos que los tenia hinchados por tanto llorar y los ve...

-hola marcus como estas? estas bien?- decia fox

marcus no responde y nada mas se les quedaba viendo y se va a su habitación corriendo...

-MARCUS ESPERA!- gritaba fox extiendo su mano y lidia lo agarra

-fox en verdad me esta preocupando mucho- decia lidia

-esta peor cuando supo la primera vez que murio su mamá-

**FLASHBACK:**

fox estaba viendo la tele y depronto sale un flash informativo...

-noticia de ultima hora, hace apenas unos minutos la ex integrante del star fox krystal murio acausa de una exploción colosal de su nave estas son las imagenes- decia el reportero mostrando un video

el video muestra la nave de krystal en los cielos y esta explota sin motivo alguno

-las causas del accidente aun son un misterio les seguiremos informando-

en eso el corte termina dejando ver la programación y fox se queda impactado y escucho un golpe seco volteo rapido y vio que era marcus que dejo caer su mochila...oh no vio el reportaje...

-marcus escucha...-decia fox hacercandose pero...

-NOOOOOOOO DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO- decia marcus muy exaltado

fox lo trataba de abrazar pero marcus no se dejaba tenia un choque emocional

-marcus tranquilizate por favor- decia fox

-NO NO NO NO PUEDE SER MI MAMÁ ELLA ESTA VIVA LO ESTA APENAS HABLE CON ELLA NO NO- gritaba marcus ya llorando

fox lo seguia tranquilizando y al fin sede quedandoze profundamente dormido

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-duro asi varios meses hasta que por fin acepto la "muerte" de krystal- decia fox trizte

-pobre de marcus- decia lidia

-asi es ahora voy a hablar con el- pero antes de que fuera lidia lo toma del brazo y le dice

-no, ire yo- decia lidia

fox se le queda viendo y le pregunta

-estas segura?-

-si es hora de que tengamos una platica el y yo-

lidia toma dirección hacia el cuarto de marcus.

**CERINIAN HORA DESCONOCIDA:**

-HAY ALGUIEN POR AHI?- preguntaba la extraña voz

y en la puerta del cuarto se estaba derrumbando se cae y entra roger junto con otras personas...esperen...ya estaban vestidos como el traje del sueño, roger ve a kursed que parece que esta enferma y los demas "soldados" la empiezan a alistar en eso se escucha la otra voz de kursed que empieza a decir...

-hola, hay alguien por ahi?-

-mueve la cabeza si puedes oirme-

-hay alguien en casa?-

-ven, ahora oirgoi que te sientes deprimida-

-bien yo podre aliviarte de este dolor-

-hare que te pongas otra vez de pie-

-relajate, necesitare una información primero-

-solo los hechos basicos, dime en donde sientes el dolor-

y en eso responde sin abrir los ojos...

-no hay dolor lo estas mejorando-

-un humo distante de barco en el horizonte-

-solo te manifiestas en oleadas-

-tus labios se mueven pero no puedo escuchar lo que dices-

-cuando era niña tenia fiebre-

-mis manos se sentian como dos globos-

-ahora tengo esa sensación otra vez-

-no puedo explicarlo, tu no entenderias-

-no es asi como soy-

-yo, me siento entumecida confortablemente-

los soldados seguian atendiendola mientras que roger solo veia con una sonrisa y haciendo el saludo nazi y otra vez dice kursed

-yo, me siento entumecida confortablemente-

uno de los soldados prepara una jeringa con un extraño liquido

-de acuerdo, solo un pequeño pinchazo-

-y no habra mas...-pero antes de que dijera kursed grita

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Y empezaba a abrir poco a poco los ojos

-pero te sentiras un poco enferma-

-te puedes detener de pie?-

-creo que esta funcionando, bien-

-esto te mandtendra durante el show-

-vamos es hora de irnos-

-no hay dolor esta mejorando-

-un humo distante de borco en el horizonte-

-solo te manifiestas en oleadas-

-tus labios se mueven pero no puedo escucharte-

-cuando era niña, capte un destello fugaz-

-con el rabillo en el ojo-

-me volvi para mirarlo, pero ya se habia hido-

-no puedo tocarlo ahora-

-la niña crecio, el sueño se esfumo-

-yo, me siento entumecida confortablemente-

los soldados le quitaban toda su ropa nada mas poniendole un pans y una camisa roger deja de hacer el saludo nazi agarra su celular y dice...

-ya es hora alista todo la conquista esta apunto de iniciar- decia roger con una sonrisa y se llevan a kursed

durante el trayecto a la limosina kursed se le estaba callendo todo su pelaje del cuerpo quedandose en piel y esa piel se empezo a pudrir junto con su ropa y sus ojos se estaban haciendo blancos se empezaba a descomponer toda

en las afueras se ve la limonisa y la adentran arranca y en el camino empezo a agritar y se empezo a arrancarse la piel junto con su carne, chorreaba la sangre negra y esta se secaba rapidamente se desgarraba y poco a poco hiba saliendo la otra kursed ya vestida con su traje negro, se arrancaba la parte d ela cabeza dejando notar la otra cara hasta que...

-AL FIN!- gritaba la otra kursed.

LYLAT...SUFRIRA EL PEOR ATAQUE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS

**AUTOR: SIIIIIIIIII AL FIN SALIO POBRE DE TODA LYLAT SENTIRA EL TERROR PURO EN ESPECIAL CORNERIA...**

**QUINTA ENTREGA DE KURSED THE WALL (LADO B)**

**y pues quiero agradecer a mis grandes amigos ray y fire por sus reviews y ray esa tigresa es vera lynn en la segunda guerra mundial ella fue lo escencial de esta **

**bueno sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
